Story Of The Medals
by Mashiro Kuna the Visored
Summary: There were once three foxes Each with matching fur and eyes. All of them wanting to be free from the land of white sand, no clouds, and not a hint of sunlight. A group of 4 Espada had granted them such Now, they were free...
1. Chapter 1

There were once three foxes

All had bright orange fur that held not a single knot

Each with a pair of bright green hues that glow in the light of the moon

 **Chapter 1- Fleeing His Grasp**

The sound of claws tapping against the floor could be heard often from Aizen's room. But, none of the Espada knew why. Well, until Grimmjow finally got sick of the curiosity. Storming down the hall, Grimmjow headed to the room of the brunette male that had everyone call him 'Lord' Aizen. Several others, Szayel, Ulquiorra, Yammy, and Nnoitra followed after him. They all wanted to know why those sounds came from Aizens room. Well... Everyone except Ulquiorra. He just followed to make sure they didn't do something idiotic.

Reaching the room, Grimmjow slammed it open, not giving a single care to the fact that Aizen could have been inside. Everyone's, except Ulquiorra's, eyes widened at the sight before them. Three foxes, all with matching fur colors and matching eyes, were sitting in the middle of the room. Now, the green hues of the animals were staring straight at the Espada that had opened the door. They glanced at every Espada, growing angrier and angrier when they didn't spot the faces of the people they trusted. But, one of them walked straight up to the Espada nonchalantly.

 _"Who are you?"_ It asked with a feminine voice, it's green hues holding curiosity in them. Everyone, except Ulquiorra, was shocked by the fact it had spoken. The quickly looked over the one who stood in front of them, its fur perfectly combed and cleaned, then at the other two, who were identical to it.

 _"Uh... Can your sisters talk as well?"_ Nnoitra asked with a hint of curiosity. But, they were all even more shocked when the fox fell over **laughing**.

 _"They aren't girls! Those are my brothers!"_ The fox said between her fits of laughter, making the Espada sweatdrop. Getting sick of watching, Ulquiorra left, leaving Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Szayel, and Yammy with the foxes. Suddenly, the fox stopped laughing and jumped onto Yammy's shoulder.

 _"You know, I like your shoulders Mister~! They are nice and wide~"_ It cooed as it sat atop the 10th Espada's shoulder. He nodded, softly patting the fox's head. It seemed as though it actually **enjoyed** the patting.

 _"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"_ One of the two male foxes yelled, clearly angered by Yammy patting his sister. This fox seemed to be the larger than her by an inch, the third fox smaller by two. The voice of the fox was rather gruff and deep, easily be identified as a male's voice. Instantly, Yammy stopped patting the female fox's head, making her whine in complaint.

 _"Silver! Get over here so we may continue planning!"_ The fox growled out, the female sighing then climbing off of Yammy's broad shoulders. A second later, she was sitting beside the third fox, her left side open for the largest fox to sit by. Getting curious, Szayel walked into the room and knelt down near the two foxes.

 _"What are you three planning? I may help you since I am the brains of the Espada."_ Szayel offered, sounding rather cocky when he said he was the brains. Grimmjow groaned at Szayel's comment. The female fox yipped at him, her tail swaying behind her.

 _"Well. We wanted to leave this place..."_ A soft, male voice answered. Szayel looked over to where the voice had come from, surprised it came from the smallest of the three foxes. Joining his siblings, the largest fox sat to the female's left.

 _"We were trapped here to be the pets of some brunette Soul Reaper that goes by the name of Aizen. We want to leave and go back to our original home in the Human World."_ The largest explained, glancing over at Yammy, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow before staring at Szayel. He wouldn't be surprised if they ratted out their plan.

What happened instead had shocked them.

Grimmjow a Garganta, pointing one of his thumbs at it. The three foxes stood up, walking towards the Garganta. They had been dreaming of a moment where they could escape and be free of Aizen.

 _"Get in. I can get you out. If you leave, there will be no more tapping to annoy me."_ Grimmjow spoke rather blunt. In all honesty, Grimmjow was lying about getting annoyed by the tapping of their claws. He found it to be a sign that others that don't rule were there in Hueco Mundo. Swiftly, the three foxes climbed into the Garganta, watching as it closed a minute later.

 _"Can you believe it!? We can finally be free again!"_ The female squealed with delight, bouncing around her brothers. The largest chuckled at the behavior of his sibling, the shortest male chuckling as well. A minute later, the garganta had opened once again, the land the foxes had strived for could be seen below them...

 **Karakura Town**


	2. Chapter 2

There were once three foxes  
All had bright orange fur that held not a single knot  
Each with a pair of bright green hues that glow in the light of the moon  
But, the all strived for different things in their lives

 **Chapter 2- Chaos in Karakura**

 _"Can you believe it!? We can finally be free again!"_ The female squealed with delight, bouncing around her brothers. The largest chuckled at the behavior of his sibling, the shortest male chuckling as well. A minute later, the Garganta had opened once again, the land the foxes had strived for could be seen below them...

 **Karakura Town**

The three quickly jumped out of the Garganta, free falling towards the hard, concrete below. The Garganta had opened up around 500 feet above the place these three wanted to be. Their fur was whipping around them, their eyes squinted. The female fox was squealing with excitement, the smallest fox was screaming with fear of dying, and the largest was quite calm about the fall.

 _"Bronze!"_ The largest fox yelled, watching as the smallest fox instantly became quiet at the sound of the larger fox.

 _"You too Silver!"_ The largest added, the female fox becoming quiet as well. Letting out a sigh, the largest grabbed his siblings with his tail, wrapping it around their own tails.

 _"Shielding gem, Agate!"_ He yelled, his legs turning into Agate. The two watched as he crashed into the ground, legs first. The ground cracked under his legs, the two forced onto the fox's back. Slowly, the fox's legs turned back to being flesh and bone that was covered in fur.

 _"What the hell was that?!"_ They could hear someone yell from within a thirty meter distance along with several pair of feet coming towards them. They were about to run when a man appeared behind him. They couldn't see his eyes, his hues covered by the shade of his hat and some of his bangs.

 _"What do we have here?"_ He asked, staring down at the three foxes. The first thing the female fox noticed was the male's striped hat that was green and white. Taking a liking towards it, she jumped up and bit onto the rime, falling onto the ground with the hat in her mouth. Quickly she ran and hid behind the largest fox, the hat still in her mouth.

 _"Urahara. What are THOSE?"_ A male voice asked with confusion from behind the female. The three hadn't noticed that a group of people had come from behind. Growling, the largest fox removed his tail from the smallest, now wrapping it around the female.

 _"I honestly don't know. But, the female one has my hat."_ The first male answered, his beige hair covering part of his eyes. Slowly, the man reached for his hat, but, almost got his hand bit by the largest fox.

 _"Back away."_ It growled, pulling the female closer. The female fox sent a dark, cocky, smirk towards the man who wanted his hat back from her.

 _"Fine. But, I want some explanations."_ The man responded, trying to sneak his cane near the hat. But, his cane got bit by the smallest fox.

 _"We shall answer your question, Soul Reaper."_ The largest fox answered, sensing the male was, in fact, a Soul Reaper.

 _"Good. Now, can I have my hat back?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Shit."_


End file.
